Which My Love
by yanndictator
Summary: Park YuRa, seorang anak dari jutawan besar bertemu dengan Shin MiYoung, yang sedari bayi telah ditinggal ayahnya. Bagaimana kisah mereka setelah bertemu Lee JinKi dan Lee Taemin? Just PROLOG. Reading Please


**Which My Love?**

**Presented By ::**

** Rusliyanti Muharromah a.k.a Hatake Makiyama**

**.**

**Pairing :: Mollayo *heheh some member's of SHINee and some member's of Super Junior**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comport**

**.**

**Rate :: K = T**

**.**

** Main Cast::**

** ~ Park Yura**

**~ Lee Taemin**

** ~Shin Miyoung**

**~ Lee Jinki**

**.**

**Warning :: Mengandung unsur kekerasan, Genderswitch, OOC, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika timbul tanda-tanda seperti mual dan gatal-gatal tolong jangan santet author ^^**

**.**

"Huhuhu..huweeee." Miyoung kecil tak berhenti menangis sampai mobil yang dikendarainya bersama ahjummanya sampai didepan sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya.

"Hey! Diamlah! Kalau kau masih saja menangis, akan jumma sumpel mulutmu dengan kain ini!" Lee ahjumma sangat marah. Apalagi saat melihat keponakannya yang terus-terusan menangis.

"Huhuhu.. Jumma jahat!" Miyoung kecil tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Hey! Diamlah!" Lee ahjumma hampir saja berteriak dan menampar pipi kanan Miyoung kecil karena sangat marah. Oh, betapa kasihannya Miyoung kecil itu.

"Mian jumma … jeongmal mianhe. Ampun jumma, ampun.." Miyoung kecil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya, saking takutnya melihat ahjummanya marah seperti itu dan segera keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Meskipun Miyoung sudah biasa ketika ahjummanya marah. Tapi, ia tetap saja takut. Bahkan makan-pun Lee ahjumma hanya memberinya 1 kali sehari. Pelit sekali yah. Miyoung kecil mengusap air matanya sambil berjalan menuju taman. Ia duduk disebuah kursi taman sekolah TKnya sendirian. Ia termenung, memikirkan nasibnya selama bersama Shin ahjumma. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir lagi dan lagi. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Annyeong…" Miyoung kecil terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan yang sama kecilnya dengan milik Miyoung memegang pundak Miyoung kecil lembut.

"Ah, ne. Annyeong.." Miyoung mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Hay, kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis.." Yeojya kecil itu mengusap air mata Miyoung.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Yeojya bermata hazel itu memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Miyoung.

"Mi.. Miyoung lapal.." Miyoung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kau lapal? Ini, aku bawa loti. Kita bagi dua yah.." Yeojya itu mengambil kotak makanan didalam tasnya. Dia membuka kotak makanannya, membagi 2 roti tersebut, dan memberikan potongan roti itu pada Miyoung.

"Hay, kita belum kenalan.. Annyeong, Naneun Yula imnida." Yeojya imut bernama Yura itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Miyoung menoleh kearah Yura yang tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Miyoung imnida. Nyamnyam.. lotinyah enak, siapa yang buatin?" Miyoung tersenyum dan memandang kearah Yura.

"Iyah dong, kan yang buat umma Yula, jadi enaak!" Yura berseru riang. Miyoung menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya.

"Eh, kau menangis saengie, jangan menangis.." Mata Yura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gomawo Yula-ya, tapi Miyoung merindukan Umma Miyoung, Hikhik.." Miyoung mengusap air matanya.

"Memangnya Umma Miyoung kemana? Pelgi yah.." Yura mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pipi Miyoung.

"Miyoung-ah, kau mulid balu yah? Kelas berapa?" Yura menatap Miyoung.

"Ne, Yula-yah. Miyoung kelas 1-A." Miyoung memandang lurus, dan sepertinya dia melamun.

"1-A? Kyaa! Itu kelas Yula juga Miyoung-ah! Tapi, Yula udah punya pasangan. Mian yah Miyoung-ah.. Hajiman! Kau bisa duduk dibelakangku Miyoung-ah! Ala?" Yura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Miyoung. "Ne, ala." Yura menarik tangan Miyoung.

.

.

"Annyeong yeolobeun!" Yura berseru riang saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Kita punya teman balu loh.." Yura tersenyum kearah Miyoung yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong Haseyo, naneun Shin Miyoung imnida." Miyoung merundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Eh? Miyoung? Kyaaaa! Miyoung-ah! Kau sekelas denganku!" Sosok namja imut berlari kearah Miyoung dan memeluk Miyoung.

"Yeolobeun, ini sepupu Taemin tau! Ya kan Miyoung-ah?" Namja kecil yang bernama Taemin itu memeluk pundak Miyoung dengan satu tangannya. Miyoung hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo Miyoung-ah, kau mau duduk denganku kan? Aku kan sepupumu.. yah, yah" Taemin melirik Yura dengan tatapan –hehe-kau-cemburu-yah-yura-

"Okey, kalau itu maumu Taem, terserah. Kalau begitu Yula duduk denganmu saja yah Kyuhyun-ah!" Yura tersenyum ke Taemin dan Miyoung.

"Hajiman! Miyoung-ah duduk dibelakang Yula yah.." Yura menarik tangan Miyoung dan mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku. Taemin yang melongo didepan papan tulis pun hanya bisa pasrah.

_Ternyata dia tak cemburu!_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Eh Yula, aku duduk denganmu saja deh,, Kyu duduk dengan Seohyun saja. Miyoung-ah kan mandili, jadi bisa melakukan apapun sendili." Taemin memegang tangan Yura.

"Hey! Jangan bilang kalau Yula tak bisa mandili yah. Yula kan anaknya mandili. Udah deh, Taem duduk dengan Miyoung saja. Yula duduk sendili!" Yura meletakkan tas Taemin disamping tas Miyoung dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

.

_Kriiinnngg Krriinnngg_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Yura, Taemin, dan Miyoung keluar kelas. Entah, apa yang mereka ceritakan, hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu. *hhaha! Author ngakak bareng Taem*

"Miyoung-ah, kau pulang dengannya?" Yura melirik Taemin yang sedang asyik bermain psp kesayangannya serta menggandeng tangan Yura.

"Aniya Yula-yah, aku nanti jalan kaki." Miyoung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lumahmu itu dimana cih Miyoung-ah?" Yura memandang Miyoung iba.

"Aku tinggal dengan Kelualga Taemin kok." Yura membelalakkan matanya. Tapi, ia tak ingin bertanya lagi.

_ Mungkin dititipkan ke Lee Ahjumma _pikir Yura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang belsamaku! Appaku akan datang menjemputku. Rumahku dan rumah Taem sebelahan kok. Yah?" tiba-tiba Miyoung memandang Yura dalam, dalam ke bola matanya.

"Umm,, Mollayo." Miyoung tersenyum.

"Anni! Kau pulang belsamaku Miyoung-ah!" Yura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Yah, Yura memang mempunyai sifat selalu memaksa. Jika keinginannya tidak dituruti, dia akan bersikeras agar kemauannya dituruti.

"Huh! Baiklah! Aku akan pulang belsamamu!" Miyoung memutar kedua bola matanya menandakan dia pasrah.

"Naah! Itu appa Yula! Appaa!" Yura melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki yang terlihat _manly_ dan beribawa dengan jas hitam yang tergantung rapi di pundak sebelah kanannya. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu memutar balik arah mobilnya menuju tempat Yura dan Miyoung berada.

"Annyeong chagi, mian yah apa telat, appa tadi ada meeting. Loh, ini kan Miyoung? Shin Miyoung yah?"

"Ne, umm.. Mian, Miyoung halus panggil siapa?" Miyoung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pertanda ia bingung harus memanggil Tuan Park siapa.

"Cukup panggil ahjusshi saja Miyoung.. hhihi" Tuan Park tersenyum ramah kearah Miyoung dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk mobil.

"Miyoung-ah! Kau sekarang tinggal dirumah Taem yah?" Tuan Park sesekali melirik Yura dan Miyoung lewat spion mobilnya.

"Ne ahjusshi, sudah lama kok.. ahjusshi gak pelnah ketemu sama Miyoung yah?"

"Anni! Ahjusshi malah tau kamu sejak bayi! Kamu sama Yura itu lahir sama tahunnya, tapi beda bulan Miyoung, apalagi appa kamu sahabat ahjusshi dari kecil." Tuan Park sesekali melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya, karena daritadi ia tak mendengar anaknya berbicara.

_Eh? Sedang melamun dia, hihi. _ Pikir Tuan Park.

"Chagi? Sedang apa?" Tuan Park melihat Yura dari kaca spion mobil.

"Appaa… Lapaal! Makan dilual yuuk!" Wajah Yura yang sedari tadi tanpa ekspresi dan selalu melihat suasana di kota Seoul berubah drastis. Lihat saja, wajahnya memelas minta dikasihani sambil memegang perutnya.

.

.

*Malam hari Rumah Yura*

Seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan glamour berdiri didepan kolam renang besar bersama dengan suaminya. Yah, Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park. Mereka terlihat sangat sedih memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah kita benar-benar akan pergi meniggalkan Yura disini chagi?" Nyonya Park memandang suaminya.

"Anni chagiya, aku juga sangat bingung memikirkan hal ini. Jika kita mengajak Yura, pasti dia tak akan mau tinggal di Los Angeles. Kau tau kan sifat anak itu?" Tuan Park menjambak rambutnya pelan menandakan dia sangat frustasi sekarang. Keduanya diam sekarang. Memikirkan nasib anak satu-satunya ini.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata cantik sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yah, pastilah dia Yura. Anak bungsu mereka.

Yura membalikkan badannya sedih, ia menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan gundah. Ia sangat tidak mau mengerti akan bisnis kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin selalu bersama orang tuanya. Tapi mungkin besok adalah waktu Yura untuk melihat kedua orang tuanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan saat yang akan datang ia tak akan bersama mereka lagi. Yura bingung, ia memilih pergi bersama orang tuanya ke Los Angeles atau tidak.

_Umma dan appa akan meninggalkanku besok. Aku akan sendirian di kota ini. Jikalau umma dan appa mengajakku, aku tak akan mau! Mereka tak mengajakku karena mereka tau sifat asliku. Keras!_

#Esok harinya Rumah Taemin

Tuan dan nyonya Park duduk disebelah pojok kursi ruangan tersebut. Mereka melihat sosok Yura yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya bersama Taemin dan Miyoung. Mereka sangat sedih karena hanya sekaranglah mereka melihat senyum Yura untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tuan Park menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah.. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita mendidik Yura menjadi anak yang mandiri. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, saya titip Yura yah. Mohon bantuannya *ceileeh kaya orang baru dapet pekerjaan aje*" Tuan dan Nyonya Park berdiri dan menjabat tangan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Pasti Tuan! Pasti Nyonya! Kami akan menjaga dan merawat Yura semampu kami. Lagipula kita kan memang sahabat dari dulu. Yura juga sudah kami anggap anak kami sendiri." Tuan Lee tersenyum ramah. Nyonya Park menarik nafasnya berat.

Melihat mata Ummanya bengkak, Yura segera berlari kearah orang-orang dewasa itu dan segera memeluk Ummanya. Yura menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Ummanya sangat erat, menandakan bahwa dia masih sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Tuan Park yang sedari tadi berdiri tenang, segera menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Yura dan memeluk Yura erat serta meneteskan air matanya deras. Miyoung dan Taemin hanya bisa berkedip-kedip, Tuan Lee tersenyum tulus, sedangkan Nyonya Lee menyeka air matanya terharu.

"Umma, appa… apakah kita benar-benar harus berpisah?" Yura melepaskan pelukannya lembut. Matanya bengkak dan wajahnya memerah serta air matanya yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Ne chagiya,.. Mian, Umma dan Appa meninggalkanmu bersama Onew di rumah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Umma dan Appa sudah membuat semuanya disana chagi, ini semua untuk kalian.. hiks,," Nyonya Park menyeka air mata yang tersisa dipelupuk mata Yura.

"Tapi Umma, kenapa dengan Onew Oppa? Apakah Yura tetap tinggal di rumah kita? Hanya ada Yura dan Onew Oppa? Dan dimana Onew oppa sekarang?" Tatapan Yura sendu, suaranya terbata-bata dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Onew masih dalam perjalanan chagi, ani!Lee Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi setiap hari akan menemanimu chagiya seperti umma dan appa yang selalu sedia untukmu, jadi, jangan bersedih ya chagi."

"Ne umma.. umma, SARANGHAE!" Yura menangis lagi dan memeluk Umma dan Appanya. Sangat erat.

.

.

Malam yang indah, banyak bintang bertaburan dimana-mana seakan langit penuh dengan bintang. Bulan berdiri dengan megahnya pada malam itu. Sosok anak kecil sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang sepi malam itu. Matanya hazelnya memandang kelangit seakan mencari tahu, dimana ibu dan ayahnya berada sekarang. Yah, ia memang diasuh oleh Ahjummanya sedari kecil, tetapi, saking kerasnya ahjumma itu, berbulan-bulan ia tak pernah tau bagaimana kota Seoul itu . Tanpa ia sadari air mata telah meluncur deras di pipinya. Ia tak memperdulikan air matanya yang kini menetes banyak di baju tebalnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah tangan yang berukuran lebih besar sedikit dari miliknya menyentuh punggungnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya anak itu.

Miyoung menoleh, sosok namja kecil berwajah aneh itu tersenyum melihat Miyoung. Lalu, ia duduk disebelah Miyoung.

"An…Ani, Gwaenchana." Miyoung mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Hey! Kau menangis? Wae?" Namja berwajah aneh itu membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat wajah Miyoung yang merah padam dengan mata yang membengkak.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana wajah orang tuaku. Hiks.." Miyoung meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Eh? Kau tak pernah melihat wajah orang tuamu?"

"Ne, aku tidak pernah bertemu, apalagi melihat wajahnya…"

"Sudahlah,, yang sabar ya. Jika kau ingin melihat orangtuamu, carilah bintang yang paling terang. Kau pasti akan merasakan orangtuamu selalu ada didekatmu. Nah, seperti bintang itu!" Namja berwajah aneh itu menunjuk bintang yang paling terang. "Kau pasti akan nyaman saat melihat bintang itu!" Namja itu tersenyum.

Miyoung melihat bintang yang paling terang. Dan benar! Dia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa nyaman yang masuk kedalam hatinya.

"Umma.. Appa.. saranghaeyo." Ucap Miyoung lirih. Ia tersenyum tulus melihat bintang-bintang itu. Ia memandang namja yang sedari tadi disampingnya. Namja itu ikut tersenyum saat melihat bintang.

"Aku disini hanya sementara, aku hanya disuruh ummaku untuk menunggu yeosaengku yang masih kecil. Yah! Mungkin seumuran denganmu." Namja itu merogoh sesuatu yang ada disaku celananya.

"Ini untukmu! Jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku tak ingin melihat yeojya sepertimu menangis. Kau mengingatkanku dengan yeodongsaengku! Bye!" Namja itu menyodorkan sebuah lollipop besar pada Miyoung. Tiba-tiba saja ia mencium pipi Miyoung dan berlari.

Miyoung yang kaget hanya bisa memandang kepergian namja kecil itu dengan pandangan –apa-itu-tadi?- Ia tidak mengerti, karena ia hanya seorang yeojya kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Ia melihat lollipop besar itu. Tertulis nama "Lee Jinki".

"Nama namja aneh itu Lee Jinki." Ucap Miyoung sambil tersenyum.

.

.

#10 tahun kemudian

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar ketukan irama sepatunya yang merdu. Gadis mungil itu berjalan setengah melompat-lompat riang menyambut hari barunya. Rambut pirangnya yang bermodel layer-cut diikat asal di pangkal leher, tak heran jika banyak helai-helainya berjatuhan lembut menutupi sisi wajahnya. Sesekali gadis itu berhenti di depan dinding kaca, mengamati penampilannya yang sama sekali tidak lengkap. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih – entah dikemanakan blazer sekolahnya itu – kedua lengannya digulung sampai siku, rok pendek kotak-kotak, tas selempang warna babygreen, lalu sepatu kets putih dengan kaus kaki yang dipakai sembarangan. Serta merta gadis itu tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya, bibir pinknya yang tertarik ke dua sisi membuat mata indahnya menyempit dan memancarkan kilau manis pada ekspresi wajahnya.

Park Yura selalu begini.

Riang, ceria, gembira, sangat easy-going.

Bebas, tak punya beban.

Polos seperti anak-anak.

Meninggalkan kenangan pahitnya saat ditinggal kedua orang tuanya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah puas memandangi dirinya dalam cermin besar, Yura berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Sesekali melompat ringan seperti kelinci – sungguh kalau kau melihat model rambut kuncir duanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau pasti mengira Yura benar-benar penjelmaan seekor kelinci. Sayang sekali pada hari pertamanya sebagai murid SMA, Yura memutuskan untuk menggunting rambut panjangnya – senyum terus terpampang di wajahnya, suara halusnya bersenandung pelan.

#Prolog End

Huaah. Bagaimana yeorobeun? Masih dibawah standart kah? #reader: pastinyalaah! *author pundung

Hmm… Meskipun FanFict saya benar benar abal. Saya banyak banyak terima kasih kepada reader yang sudi untuk membacanya. #Bow

Dan jika reader ingin saya melanjutkan untuk chapter 1. Silahkan klik tulisan 'review' yaa reader ^^

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA :D


End file.
